The invention relates to a connecting element for insertion into the ends of at least two hollow sections of different cross-section, in particular a middle node for an instrument panel transverse beam in automobile manufacture.
Such connecting elements or middle nodes for hollow sections—possibly of lengths of dish-shaped parts, preferably half-shell shaped parts—in particular hollow sections of rectangular cross-section are known in the form of die-cast or shaped sheet parts. Such transverse beams are also known as cockpit carriers and are usually T-shaped with a hollow section on the driver side of the middle node and, on the other side, another hollow section for the passenger side. A support beam may also be present, resulting in a T-shaped transverse beam.
The known box-shaped middle nodes—with a middle wall and on both sides an integral rib, in each case forming a cross-section suitable for insertion purposes—are made by die-casting or by shape-forming and stamping sheet material; these require relatively high tooling costs and usually require very time-consuming post-production processing. Furthermore, the middle nodes for left-hand-drive and right-hand-drive vehicles have to be produced in specially designed tools.